


Day 15 - Laughing Together

by TinyFakeFanficRock



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [16]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFakeFanficRock/pseuds/TinyFakeFanficRock
Summary: Having each other around makes disappointment easier.
Relationships: John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618513
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Day 15 - Laughing Together

"You gotta be _kidding_ me," Hancock says in a voice halfway between disbelief and disgust, looking around the Jamaica Plain "treasure" room. If Daisy had this shit for an inventory, she'd set the shop on fire. 

Renee looks up from tapping on the terminal and pushes back a stray strand of pink hair. "I know, John," Renee tells him indignantly. "The doors aren't thick enough, and I don't think they used enough turrets and laser tripwires. You can't just leave this shit underguarded! I mean, look!" She stabs a finger at a display case. "These aren't just any rotted-ass books! They're 'selected local fiction and nonfiction'! And my god! A _reporter_ used this fucking pen! Think of all the hotties' numbers this pen wrote down when he bragged about being a war correspondent!"

Her exasperation lasts until their eyes meet again, and then she throws her arms around him and breaks down laughing, only a little edge of hysteria in it. Hancock chuckles, too. It is a little funny. Kind of. In a way.

She straightens and smooths down her general's uniform. "Well, there's only one thing to do now, handsome."

He helps himself to a box of cigars from one of the displays. "Is it fuck? I hope it's fuck."

Renee snorts. "Later. Right now let's turn the tripwires back on and take Deacon for a treasure hunt." She winks, and Hancock's cackles join her giggles. When a letdown like this happens to them, it's tragedy. But when it happens to a smartass like Deacon, it's the height of fucking comedy.


End file.
